


Blue Bird

by Tshilaba



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nostalgia of spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Bird

The red head glanced up from his game with a sigh.  
  
Twelve a.m. That meant it was March 20. And the first day of spring.  
  
Matt glanced back at the screen where Spyro stood, almost as if the little purple dragon were waiting for him to direct his next steps. As if he trusted him no matter what...  
  
_"Mattie! Mattie, come here," the blond called._  
  
"What?" the five year old asked, not looking up from his game as he walked up to his friend.  
  
"You have to look, silly," Mello said, teasingly.  
  
Matt sighed and looked up. "What?"  
  
"You really will do whatever I say, won't you?" the blond called down from the tree he was sitting in.  
  
"Of course."  
  
The red head smiled a bit. That was the first spring they'd ever spent together. And the only time he would ever go outside without having to be dragged.  
  
_"Mello?"_  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why does no one else like you anymore? You haven't changed since I've met you, but..."  
  
Mello snorted. "It's 'cuz I'm better than them," he said. "My marks are better. They're just jealous."  
  
"Jealousy's a bad thing, isn't it?" Matt asked quietly.  
  
"It is, Mattie. It really is. And it's a sin too."  
  
"Well, I'm not jealous of you, Mel," the red head replied, grinning. "'Cuz you're smarter than me, and I'm okay with it. I'd rather be your puppy any day."  
  
Matt clicked a few buttons on the controller. _Maybe I should have paid more attention to the survellience today_ , he thought. _Mello's not gonna be happy if he finds out the culprit got away 'coz I preferred to play Spyro instead..._  
  
The spring right before L died flashed through his head. The one season that stood out among all the rest...  
  
_Both boys were sitting under the oak tree that had been on the grounds since before they'd come to the orphanage._  
  
"Mattie?" Mello said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, what is it, Mels?"  
  
"I...I have something to tell you. Or, well, to show you..."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
The next thing he knew, the blond was kissing him tentatively, almost as if he were scared that the red head would pull away.  
  
Instead, when he pulled away himself, Matt just stared at him curiously for a moment, before laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Look." The red head pointed to the blue bird sitting on the branch just above them.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Don't you think it looks a bit lonely?"  
  
"Eh...maybe? Why?"  
  
"That's how I felt when I first came here. And then I met you. And I think I knew from the first day I saw you, that I wanted to be with you for the rest of the life. I _wanted_ _to be your puppy."_  
  
"Oh, Mattie..."  
  
Matt cut him off with a swift hug.  
  
"And I always will be."  
  
"Goofing off again, huh? Fuckin' hell, Matt, what am I gonna do with your lazy ass?" Mello said, kicking the door shut behind him.  
  
"Love me, feed me, never leave me?" The red head joked.  
  
The blond snorted, before leaning over the back of the couch and kissing his boyfriend. "Well, I wasn't exactly expecting you to quote Garfield, but alright."  
  
"Know what today is?" Matt chuckled, running his fingers through Mello's hair, the game long forgotten.  
  
"Eh...March 20?"  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"It's the first day of spring?"  
  
"More than that, babe," the red head replied.  
  
Mello smirked. "I know what day it is. It's the anniversary of our first kiss."  
  
"Yep. So..."  
  
"Get to the bedroom. Now."


End file.
